redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
Hi, I know I'm having problems with my fanfictions. I'm giving you a link to all of them: *Euthidia Vergu *Fires of the Sea *Hollyfire's Tale Part 1 *Hollyfire's Tale Part 2 *Nightmoon *RHOR Part 1 *RHOR Part 2 *Legend of the Spearlady *Shieldmaiden Part 1 *Shieldmaiden Part 2 *Shieldmaiden Part 3 *Bluestripe the Warrior *Myra Darktail's Legacy *An EXTRAORDINARY Warrior *Lioneyes *Outcast'' My archive, if you care about seeing it for some reason Hi! Please leave a message, and if you have any fan-fics, you can bet I've read them! Of course, I want messages for ALL the updates, and that means you too, Silverfalcon Pikehawk! Hi Um, I wanted to know if you could add me to your user list. :P--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, please read my fan fic!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) On your user list, my character Lord Starfire (A.K.A Kadrin Starfire or just Kadrin) is actually a human. (He's for a book I'm writing, non Redwall)--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. And I'm not apologising for nothing- I feel that I was being a bit rude. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Massive poll. (About the best RW writer. Be truthful now!)Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, let me get... This straight, you want me and all the other Users to message for updates on my/their stories correct? If so then update on A Pikehawk's Tale Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you afraid of Steeldirge? Hi again In your user page you said, "Bad things: Needs more fan-fics than one or two." About me, in my defince. I want to say that I only have one fic so I can work on it lots. Once I'm done with this one I'll make a new one. I wanted to know, what is this "your wiki" that you are talking about? P.S. If you want something to put about me in the bad spot other than, "Needs more fan-fics than one or two." You can put Dose'nt spell well on anything other than fan fic. I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Fine... I'll admit Cluny wasn't so great, but I still think Ironbeak is down there with Klitch and Slagar.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) .... So your saying that you want me to make a page for, say Rilret?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 14:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) update! on [blog:Mariel of Redwall/Mariel and Dandin: Never Again|Mariel and Dandin: Never Again]] --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 14:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yo Update- Tagg quest and please read my new FF "the unsung" I will read yours, but I'm not supposed to be online right now, and I am facing computerrestriction if caught . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Wazzup? I haven't talked to you in a while.What's up?Can you give me some fan fic ideas,please?I need them badly.Help me,mate! P.S. I have written an essay.Please wait about three minutes untim you read it.Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I HATE the opening for Tagg quest and Unsung so there (bet you didn't know that) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yup, I've seen the movie but it didn't do much justice to the book (never saw a book-based movie that did lol)Oh, and I see you put a request on my userpage--exactly what position is your character in? Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 01:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :( On the user list,you put me under friends(not so close)....-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Aye Tis a cruel world we live in,mate.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) no prob! Hey, are we going to include stuff from the book if we use, like, MTW in a fan fic? And what if you have the same character in two fan fics? And update on Unsung . . . Yeah, me is busy AND supposed to be working on schoolwork. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I looked at you user list, and I saw that you think I should re-organize my page. But how?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) After Redwall update I updated my story a wee bit!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I should be able to get on more, however I seriously doubt that I'll be able to keep up with the hundreds(seemingly) of fan-fics on here now! :( (especially shield maiden! to many!) In a fashion I supose you can say I'm back. To an extent. Prard Grrr... 14:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I uploaded the picture. It's called"Keyla by SM". Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Rowanoak question Pardon, but if I may ask, why is Rowanoak the Badger typically regarded as a least favorite? If you could supply the answer I would highly appreciate it. Thank you. Thurrn the Ranger 14:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This may sound stupid... But can I join you wikia? Well, mainly because you started it...? ... Sorry. Um. Yeah... My Fan Fiction is User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests...So. :) See you around...Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) haven't haven't seen you around lately... :( well hope your on soon. (Prard) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 20:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your reply! Thurrn the Ranger 11:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) lol Thanks, Holly! ;) It's a good thing the skys up, lol. Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) WOW I still have 23 school days left(in retrospect I guess it's not that much more), I understand the bussy-ness part I suppose for me though its bassoosn saxophone, school, I do hocky as a hobby), more bassoon, bassoon...... did I mention bassoon? its rediculous how much time that thing takes to perfect a song!(its a lot of fun though) Piano, hey? Piano is fun. I taght myself a little(extra 30min after hockey before mom picked me up) but I don't read PIANO music well. the two lines at a time trips me up. REDWALL FANFIC WIKI!!!! Based on a few messages to your page I figured you made a wiki, but that's awsome! I'll join it in a sec!(really cool!) :O Prard Grrr... 20:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Piccy! I did this for you. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Here you go I hope you'll like it...after all this is the first request I got wherein I had to use my imagination most of the time :/ Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 12:43, 5 May 2009 (UTC) decent sized update on Procyon Colonel Procyon What else is new! 04:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 06:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 19:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Update AOGI and SQ, also isn't my pic worth putting on your user page? Just asking. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'''Mauran Axestripe]] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey how do I move my stories over to yer Redwall Fan fiction wiki?--Thel' Vomadore [[User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Are you sure you want to provoke me?]] Update VL--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Two more nicknames for Shieldmaiden. Emerlis Ligamenta and SMAG (ShieldMaidenAlannaGaledeep).--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Heya Hey Holly, been a while Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ah'm alrigh', been keepin' mahself to mahself mostly, school gettin' d'way. Almost done though, jus'twenty more dae left. Ye? ::Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 14:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update SQ.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) New fan fic Hi! I have a new story on my blog would you like to read it. I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update. GTG. Dinner. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks, Holly :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) New fanfic!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Update, matey! :) -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update The Legend of Dark Star.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Update Legend of Dark Star--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Finally! Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) YOU CAME BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I created a Redwall Wars Wiki while you were gone. There's a link on my page.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! You're back! Where have you been, Holly? We missed you.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I have started an update list. I know it's late, but please sign it. I started a friend list, too, so sign that, too.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Naruto Well, they don't turn into logs, they have a log transformed to be a clone of themselves. --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!!! Hi! i don't think we've been formerly introduced..i'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! i've been here a while so i'm not a new user...i think i'm the top voted for "longest time getting a signature" ^-^ and i'm a fanfic writer...my most popular one is Folgrim's Past....mebe you would like to read it sometime? i have a real life friend on the wiki...her name is Saleen Moonshadow but her prefered nickname is Rudd..heres her userpage User:Otterwarrior(if you look at our user stories you'll see we are a duo)......i smell hot chocolate.... XD--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you! Wanna be friends? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 17:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I like making new friends on here! So you've been on the wiki before but just not in awhile? I've been joined foooooor, roughly 4 months I'd say. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 00:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update Legend of Dark Star--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 11:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I noticed today is Yom Kippur. I heard it's the most holy day in the Jewish religion. Whats it all about? Neildown -- 18:07, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Update. And you know how we agreed to let each other's characters into each other's fan fictions? I'm thinking about putting Holly in soon, so could I get some details?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi i like your story. Hi. i like your story. UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE Will you read my fan fic? Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Details on Holly's appearance.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Hi, i got your message. umm, thanks for what? I dint do anything, or did i.... --Dewface LOL :D 22:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Holly, guess what? I finished my fan fic! Are you gonna read it? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yom Kipper - Oh, I see. Cool! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 18:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha, yeah I think I need an archive. Do you know how to do that? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:LOL yah, but, what for? thanks for what? --Dewface "Beware, I am a worrior!!" 17:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) thank ye thank ye see YaLorgo galedeep 20:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Go to the Redwall Wars Wiki! There is a link on User:Danthemanb's page! Umrag the Destroyer 01:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Check out the sequel to my fan fic. It's called The Lord of Bloodwrath. I won't u-date it as often as I want to, though. I'm busy. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 22:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sup? I was looking on your user list and found myself, I don't mean to bug you about it, but I have a few more fan fics then one or two now......-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Read yore user page and thought i'd say hi. I read some of yore fanfics and thought that they were good, apart from the fact that they are unfinished. (but most are aren't they?) Well bye for now and hope we meet on the shoutbox somtime.--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey, I updated TBHD,TRIA, although I did not add on the end. I added in the middle.--Snowpaw the Wild 03:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Those last 2 fanfictions, are you sure the text is all right in their links? I'm pretty sure it's case-sensitive probably already know that XP, but just checking--[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 15:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I updated me fanfic!--Snowpaw the Wild 16:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol Elmtails tale or tail lol!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 20:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) So you're becoming more active around here, eh? --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 21:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Whole Chapter for Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I updated TBHD,TRIA.--Snowpaw the Wild 22:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And I updated it again.--Snowpaw the Wild 01:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Holly!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 20:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I updated me fanfic. Happy Easter!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 02:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I updated my fanfic!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 16:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) And another update.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I updated too!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 17:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Huh, took me two days to get myself to write the scene on Pike's death in The Runaway. Then took me a full day to actually write it.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I updated my fanfic. Added more to "The Bread is Different".--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) since when did you get the idea i was called Emerelis Ligamenta? o.O heeheehee--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) no, Sm and Mauran axestripe did. I would have to know Sm in order to make that account wiht her, and sadly, i do not know her true identity... XD LOL You're a smart girl ;) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 16:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he's just fat. lol. But, hey...National Champions! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) lol :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Riddle I put a riddle on my blog page if you want to try and solve it. Prard Grrr... 00:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update I added a little bit to my fanfic, I may add more later.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 05:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature test , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= My sword is my life. }} Hi holly I hope you're ok from the tornado?I'm praying.[[User:Nightpaw Streamspliter| El mago] I am the shadows, The mist, I see you! 14:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ooo sorry to hear about your garage and car but at least your alright thats what counts and LOL now theres a thunderstorm like Right over my house!but I imagine that your TS and Tornado was much worse.well glad your're ok c ya! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 23:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to know that the tornado didn't injure you. Thank God! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you're alright, Holly! We were all worried for awhile there. Sorry to hear about the garage and the car. I'll keep you & your family in prayers --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well glad to hear you're all doing fine :). Yeah, I saw the news reports on that. They're getting hit bad. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There was a tornado? And it took your garage and car? Ooh, I'm sorry. But I'm glad you're OK, that is what counts. I updated TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 03:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature test Holly Fear the warrior. 20:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Holly Beware the Night 20:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) --^ That looks cool, right? Test again- final? Holly 20:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Still testing... Holly 20:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER DARN TEST Holly 20:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Last test... if it doesn't work, I'm sunk. Holly Beware the Night 20:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Success! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 15:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! What a nice comment, thank you! :D His artwork (and yours) are great! I think that writing is an amazing talent, one I do not possess. I am in awe of all the wonderful stories on here and the ability people have to create so many characters. You should take pride in your writing, it's really good! silverartbrush Hello Friend! Oh, I see XP. That's good. I'm doing alright, just browsing around the wiki. I'm kind of bored rightnow --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll read it XD. I think we're having supper in a little while so I may not get all the way through, but I'll tell you what I think --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know it was that short. I can finish that, lol--Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) actually, i'm the worst writer ever, so FM will be writing my fan fic. i've basiacly given her the plot line idea, and she's gonna do her best with it... but you can ask her to inform you =)--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:05, Decembe 01:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the award. It really made my days, especially since I was down in the dumps. And that comment on my user page... I will be on when I can, now that my play is over. I still have school work but its online... coughcoughcough. Good to see you again. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the award! It was a nice suprise. ^_^ silverartbrush Hello Friend! Haha thanks! :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! *Gushes* daaaaaaw! thanks holly! that really made my day! (my favorite pet rat just died this morning so i've been depressed ) your great, do ya know that?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) didn't you leave me that awesome fan fic award? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the award!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. hopefully I have time to write tomorrow. And I hope silver gets back to me soon so I can post the nest MTW2 chapter (he's my beta nowadays) I need to reread all the fan fics on here but I have very little time! I will reread and comment on all of yours- that's a promise, but I do not know when I shall get to it. Good to see ye again!:) Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I deleted it because the plot was really cliche and Pinedance was a big time Mary Sue. There is a slight possibility that I'll try a different story invovling her, Esmeralda and the other OCs that's alot more original, but nothing's clear yet. I want to finish my LOTR story Vicissitudes before I start any others.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Because yore you, Holly XD -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wow! Thanks so much Holly!!! ^.^ I'm glad that you all enjoy my fan fics! (although I consider OW&C to be one of my lesser ones because it was my first, but if you like it a lot, then that's cool!! :) )--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Plot bunnies are already whirling around in my head. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 14:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) okay, thanks! And I think that yours are good too! :)--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! As long as people enjoy them, then they're good. And I saw the note thing yon your user page. lol That's pretty funny. But I can relate to that though. I have tons of fan fic ideas, but get stuck on some of them. Just take them one or two at a time, but jot down any inspirations for the others so that you don't forget.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! -laughs- Foes of Memory is begun!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update FoM. XD--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) so, do you do story's based on other users or something?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) i see! i was just wondering. hey, want me to draw you? (I know your supposed to be a squirrel but i keep thinking your a cat XD) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) just your fur color, what you wear, the pose you wnat me to draw her in, and what kinda weapon do you wnat her to have.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) here you go!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) even then, i don't think i'm that good. not good enough for a reward, that is. and anyway, it's not digital *winks cheekily* but thank you! and it was fast cuase i was watching a movie on netflix and sketching at the same time! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on my fanfic: The sword of gold. PS: I'm really `appy ya like me story! Bluefang the Ferret 15:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) yes. yes it is. =) I was watching Cloudy with a chance of meatballs XD luff dat movie! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) XD I like Flint cause he reminds me of one of my favorite characters (whom i have a massive crush on) Dr. Twobrains (or as i prefer to call him: Proffessor Steven Boxlieghtner) from Wordgirl =) too bad Steven doesn't exist-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *gives hooly a pat on the back* thats great Holly! =D his voice actor is tom kenny. and, tom isn't all that good looking to be honest XD but he's an awesome voice actor! he does Edward on fosters home, the common cold on code name kids next door, and so many others!!!!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 07:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) no, actually. i just looked him up on wikipedia. the names i did mention are from the shows i do watch.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hmmmm. maybe thats why you have toomanyfanficitis. you have thousands of unfinished fan fictions. but if you can finish one, you can finish em all! =) i have complete bloomin faith in you! The great warlord Bane Slytung Thankee kindly, Hollyfire. Yer `elpin' me greatly. Evil Fox Warlord 11:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Glad to help out a fellow fan fic writer! :)--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Thanks for that, I was trying to figure out how to link to my blog in my...er, sub signature?--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks! After Brisingr, I just didn't care enough to do some serious reasearch about it. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Moltara for...fourth place! I daren't say higher, because some of these people are recruiting people who only scored one goal...>_> --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Darigan is like the hardest of the hardcore...I've seen them berate their own team members if they're below rank 6 Shenkuu/KI/MQ irritate me. The players do, not the supporters. I'm the_academy_awards --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 21:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I get some seriously crazy individuals approach me...asked you.--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 23:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I'm up to date --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 18:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update. Poor Shell. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Rhae Moonblade no I am not Rhae Moonblade, so sorry. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 21:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Small teams are back with a vengeance; BV swept DC, and AL swept MT, and KL beat SK in YYB! (That's a lot of acronyms.) Now DC is moping about...hopefully we can sneak in a YYB win today.--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) no sorry I'm not, Keep Guessing. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm on Moltara. Yeah, we've yet to win a YYB match (But hey! Go Altador!) Or, y'know, anything for that matter, and we're dead last, but I'm having more fun than since the first Cup (Where my team won.). I don't know why everyone has such astronomical hopes for Maraqua when they just placed fifth last year; So did LD, MI and MD, folks. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 12:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Dark Star no Holly, i have not read Dark Star yet, its not in the school library or the public library. But I really want it --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 21:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I've scored about 600 goals today. We'd better beat Terror Mountain...--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 00:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I was actually considering joining MD last year, but I thought LD was cool, so yeah. I will see you on the Yooyuball field soon >:) Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Meridell did a great job, though! C'mon, beat DC! Please! Someone! I keep singing "Weasely is our King" every time I go to look at the standings...we know this Cup is going to be crazy, with all of KI's members leaving...but we're facing Shenkuu today...they're only about two spaces above us...we can do it!--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 12:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Funny, I should be sayin' that to you... Well, I gotta give it to ya, at least yer team isn't one of the bottom-feeders like FL or MQ. FL is hilarious, is doubt they'll ever get out of the bottom three XD Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 13:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Question? May I draw a picture for you? If that is possible, can you please put their info on my talk page or my commission page? Thanks! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can understand that. Just a few days ago, actually, I watched a documentary on the concentration camps. Scary stuff :(. One of the things that fascinates me though is the will the Jews had during that time. Even to their deaths, I find many of them had faith and courage beyond what most people these days could muster. Not all, but I've heard of many heroics. If you have any accounts worry, I'm not like some reporter looking for a juicy story :P of someone or some people who went through the Holocaust, I'd really like to hear them. Maybe on Redwall Wars Wiki or E-mail sometime? If you don't want to I understand. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 01:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome!... But... Wouldn't he think we're crazy? XD You have been to Redwall Wars Wiki, haven't you? Neil -- 12:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ejaxk This user has already been disciplined by the administration. Calling names does not help anything and is a violation of policy here, please report unruly behavior in the future and don't join in the fracas. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I already have read and commented on the update! Um, about the part where I mention how Martin the Elder go Starslasher, I think I may not be able to do that. Rorc gives MtEW Starslasher after Blue dies but in my story, MtEW already has the sword and Blue is only a Dibbun/or not even born yet. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hey hey Yep, been a while. :) I haven't been on... -cry- But will be. So, what's new with you? --Christain 02:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks a ton Holly fire! Congrats of completing your fic! I don't think I'll ever get around to finishing my Redwall fic... :s --Christain 02:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind! (It's kind of hard to when you almost get swept by FL D:) Still Rank 4! --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 00:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 95% of DCers = Punks. they're probably in 2nd at this point of Kreludor did badly.--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 15:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha! We didn't get swept--we took MSN and SS--and it made my day! --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! Enjoy! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) hi I'm all alone on the shout box ! :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL XD --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ???? No, Blue & Silv don't even know each other in real life. I'm pretty sure anyway. They're just really good friends am I --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, ten. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Mhmm. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) No, we are not related. She said she calls her absolute best friends "Brother" or "Sister". Yes, I like your signature. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Another small update. Bit of a cliffhanger. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Conquerors. Can you tell me how to make a poll? I can't figure out how! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 09:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the long welcome, ya can call me Rayn. And yes, ya don't wanna meet when I get angry, but its rare that I do. I usually am cool. Did ya check my fanfic yet? It's in the land of Ice and Snow. Rayn Larusse 16:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Update. (Sorry I didn't alert you earlier. You're not on the list, so I'll add you.) Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 16:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) hey, do you need any chars for your ff(s). since I have givin up on my fanfic*sniff sniff* I can supply names. i ask you cuz you seem to have alot of fanfics so I figure you might need some help( Not that I doubt your skills at making up names I just thought it might be a little hard to think up as many names as you have fanfics).just wondering. The Night King of randomness! 16:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) sure are they minor vermin or important? The Night King of randomness! 16:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah you can put me in it and also I have a couple of nightpaws friends posted on my user page i just need pics of them and since I'm not using them you can......If you want. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 17:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) do you want me to give you all the names at once or give them to you as I come up w/ them? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 17:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) *Name/nicknames: Meeka Swiftblade (Meeks) *Species:Pure Ferret *Gender:Female *Appearance:white fur and sky blue eyes, slightly big feet. go to my userpage for her whole look. *Personality: Good. Spunky, good natured, isn't good in a panic, (she freaks out), goes totally firerage (eyes light up and reflect fire totally more powerful than bloodrath, but easier to control)in battle. likes to make fun of people, and is always joking.loves hotroot soup, but has an immense sweetooth. can be sulky and moody when ever she's depressed, and will snap at people when angry, or annoyed. tom boy, with a few feminin moments. a little bit of a loner, but needs social activity or she gets depressed. *Favorite Phrase: (when something weird happens) Well that's.... new. *Weapons:Two twin daggers and a sling *Brief History: lived in Riftgard, but ran away with her cousin. *Main Character/background: appears in the midst of a furious battle, then when the vermins butts are kicked, she introduces herself. if she has to die let it be doing something heroic and self sacraficial, where she knew she'll die. *What they are/rank: champion knife thrower, traveling warrior. adventurer need anything else?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC)